


This is why we can't have Group Chats

by Babu_bunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kuguri is in his third year of high school, Kuguri is shameless, M/M, Making Out, Numai is in his second year of college, Numai is stressed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i think, this came from a twitter group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babu_bunny/pseuds/Babu_bunny
Summary: Numai is stressed and Kuguri helps him relax a little.This chaos came from the chaos of a twitter group chat so you're welcome.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Numai Kazuma
Kudos: 33





	This is why we can't have Group Chats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cringing so hard how do people do this regularly.

Numai let out a deep sigh that he had been holding in as he faceplanted against his laptop keyboard. He didn't even look up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Is college really that stressful Kazuma-san? Maybe you should take a break, we could always just cuddle in your bed and stuff."

The latter groaned and turned to face his boyfriend, his cheek still pressed against the keyboard of his laptop, he gently grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and just held it. "As nice as that sounds I really need to finish this assignment."

"And you can finish it, after you take a break."

The two just stared at each other for a little while until Kuguri gave up and just tugged the older male up from his seat, much to Numai's dismay and infinite amount of groans, and lead the older male over to the bedroom in Numai's apartment. Once he reached the room he opened up the door and dragged Numai inside before pushing him onto the bed and just as Numai was about to get up he was stopped by Kuguri crawling into his lap.

Numai rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kuguri's lower back and sat up from how he was laying from when Kuguri pushed him onto the bed. "What can I help you with Nao-kun? Was I not giving you enough attention?" Numai jokingly said with a patronising tone earning a flick on the forehead from the younger male.

"In fact you weren't giving me enough attention, I come up here to visit you and your just stressing over your work that you know you will do fine at. So I'm going to help you relax a little, then we both benefit from it."

"And what are you gonna do to help me relax Nao-kun? You know we can't have sex since my roommate is home and you are way too loud."

"I'm not the one who is gonna have to keep quiet."

Numai looked at his boyfriend with one eyebrow raised.

"You are."

Before Numai could even question the younger male lips were pressed against his own and soft hands on his cheeks. Numai quickly responded to the kiss and slipped on of his hands under Kuguri's hoodie, well his hoodie that the younger male had stole.

Kuguri felt a tongue swipe at his bottom lip and happily opened his mouth to allow the older male's tongue inside. As the two were making out the younger male slowly moved his hands from Numai's cheeks down his chest and torso until he reached the button of the latter's jeans and popped it open.

Kuguri lifted himself off Numai's lap slightly, all while not breaking the kiss, to gently tug Numai's jeans down.

Numai moved away from the kiss panting slightly, "What are you doing Nao-kun?"

"Just be quiet and relax."

Kuguri moved off the bed and got on his knees before tugging the older male's boxers down as well to join his jeans. 

Kuguri gently grasped Numai's cock and slowly moves his hand up and down the length it as it slowly rises to hardness. 

Numai gasped and looked down at the younger male on his knees, "So to help me relax you're just gonna give me a hand jo-fuck...!"

The older male was interrupted by Kuguri gently running the flat of his tongue up the length of Numai's cock before tonguing at the slit. Numai closed his eyes briefly and let out a shaky breath before opening his eyes again to only find the younger male looking up at him with his tongue playing with the tip of his cock. 

"Fuck, you look so good like that babe." Numai groaned out as he laced one hand into Kuguri's hair using his other hand to grab his phone that he left charging on the bedside table. Numai opened up his camera on his phone after unlocking the device and hit the record button. 

Kuguri rolled his eyes at the sight of the phone but quickly got back to the task at hand, slowly he started to take Numai's cock into his mouth inch by inch using his hand for any that he couldn't fit in his mouth. Kuguri slowly started to bob his head up down, Numai letting out small groans and the occasional moan here and there as he continued to film the younger using his other hand in Kuguri's hair to gently tug at the soft strands. 

Kuguri continued to bob his head up down, switching between that and playing with the older male's cock with his tongue paying close attention to the tip of it. Numai tugged slightly harder at Kuguri's hair causing the latter to let out a small moan, the moan vibrating against Numai's cock in the younger's mouth. 

"Ah-shit baby your doing so g-good.." Numai moaned out as he made sure his phone camera was still focused on the younger male with his mouth full of his dick. 

Numai thrusted his hips up into Kuguri's mouth causing the younger male to gag slightly before he held the older male's hips down. 

The older male closed his eyes as he let out one last groan as he came down Kuguri's throat, the younger male swallowing it all and used his had to work the older male through his orgasm.

After Numai slowly came down from his high he stopped the recording on his phone and threw it somewhere on the bed before helping Kuguri off his knees and pulling him onto the bed with him, giving the younger a quick kiss on the cheek. The older male quickly pulled up his jeans and boxers and laid down on the bed motioning for Kuguri to lay down with him. The younger quickly complied and rested his head on Numai's chest before closing his eyes. 

"Are you relaxed now?" Kuguri mumbled against Numai's chest.

Numai hummed quietly and started to twirl a strand of Kuguri's hair around his finger. "I am, thank you Nao-kun." Kuguri just snuggled closer to Numai before slowly falling asleep, Numai soon following afterwards.

* * *

**_Numai_ ** _has sent a video to **Snek Hoes**_

**Hiroo:** oh shit 

**Sakishima:** did Numai just send us a video of Kuguri sucking his dick 

**Akama:** I don't know what to think of this

 **Akama:** I'm sure he probably didn't mean to 

**Daishou:** either way this is entertaining and I will definitely use this as black mail material

 **Mika:** what is the video the Numai sent, its taking a while to load

 **Daishou:** DONT WATCH IT

 **Daishou:** THIS IS WHY WE CANT HAVE GROUP CHATS FUCKING HELL

**Author's Note:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/babu.bunny._/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/babu_bunny_)   
>  [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babubunny)


End file.
